Virtually no literature addresses the thoughts and practices of medical professionals towards alpha fetal protein or multiple marker maternal serum screening (MSS) during pregnancy. The goals of this study were to (1) determine the current attitudes and practices of professionals towards MSS, (2) to determine the primary modes of educating patients about MSS, (3) to examine differences in attitudes or practices between physicians and CNMs, and (4) to determine any differences among states in New England which have had differing screening experiences. Questionnaires were developed and mailed to 289 CNMs and 442 physicians chosen by random sampling. Replies were received from 290 (40%), with 238 completed by health professionals currently practicing obstetrics. 10% of non- respondents were sampled by telephone. We documented the practices of respondents. For most measures, there was not a significant difference between states. Significant differences were found in attitudes towards MSS between physicians and CNMs.